Season One
'''Season One '''is the first season of ''Spider-Man: The Red Web. ''It shows the first appearance of Spider-Man and features iconic villains including Doctor Octopus, Green Goblin, Vulture, Rhino, Electro, Scorpion, Sandman, Lizard, Shocker E1: Homecoming High-school senior Peter Park lives with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. On a school field trip, he visits a genetics laboratory with his best friend Harry Osborn and love interest Mary Jane Watson. There, Peter is bitten by a genetically engineered "super spider". Shortly after arriving home, he passes out. The next morning, Peter finds that he is no longer near-sighted, and his body has metamorphisized into a more muscular physique. At school, he finds that his body can produce webs, and his quickened reflexes let him avoid injury during a confrontation with Flash Thompson, managing to even beat the bully in a fight. Peter discovers he has developed superhuman speed, strength, the ability to stick to surfaces and a heightened ability to sense danger. Brushing off Ben's advice that "with great power comes great responsibility", Peter thinks of impressing Mary with a car. He enters an underground fighting tournament and wins the first match easily and quickly, but the promoter cheats him out of his money. When a thief suddenly raids the promoter's office, Peter allows him to escape as revenge. Moments later, he discovers that Ben was carjacked and killed. Peter pursues and confronts the carjacker, only to realize it was the thief he let go: Dennis Carradine. Peter pursues Dennis and he manages to disarm him of his gun, then grabs Dennis and holds him over a ledge, tempted to kill him. However, Peter realizes what Ben said to him, deciding to let him drop. Dennis, when about to die, is saved by Peter's webs and left to be arrested by the police. After this incident, a devastated Peter is comforted by May and his other friends, even Mary. Remembering Ben's words yet again, Peter decides to use his abilities to fight injustice, donning a costume and the persona of Spider-Man. When Mary is later attacked by a gang in an alleyway, Spider-Man arrives to save her and manage to take down the gang, even kissing her before webbing away. E2: Amazing Spider With Spider-Man's appearance in New York City, J. Jonah Jameson, headmaster of the Daily Bugle newspaper company, hires Peter as a freelance photographer since he is the only person providing clear images of Spider-Man. Meanwhile, Adrian Toomes is called into a meeting by his boss, his boss decides to fire him due to the company "running low" on cash and Toomes accuses her of keeping the money for herself, exclaiming that he has a family to take care of however security escorts an enraged Toomes out of the building. E3: Rhino E4: Lightning Guy E5: Battle of Two Insects E6: Something Worse E7: Predator of the Prey E8: Shocking E9: Plain Sight E10: Hunter of Man E11: Mystery E12: Black Cat E13: Rise of a Dangerous Enemy Category:Seasons/Episodes